Stupid Things
by Lord Capric
Summary: mirip sebuah dongeng. Negeri Everlasting membangkitkan dua dari makhluk tidak jelasnya Pain Tendou dan Pain Chikushodo untuk menyelesaikan misi di dunia manusia mengembalikan peri yang kabur dari Negeri Fairytale dengan kepemimpinan Kushina Uzumaki. tanpa di identikan dengan sesuatu. apakah bisa keduanya menjalankan misi mengembalikan peri itu? atau bahkan gagal? chp.4 POST!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Prologue

Hallo, saya membuat satu fanfiction bergenre, -hm sebelumnya saya juga bingung- romantis, dramatis, gajetis, anehtis atau sebagai macam lah. Tapi semoga berkenan sih. dan seperti biasanya karena saya seorang _Konpevs_ ,mungkin belum popular. Itu buat penggemar Konan Pein. Yup jadi jelas kalau yang di perankan kali ini adalah keduanya dan juga ada tokoh-tokoh lain deh. Gehehehe.

Rate: T+

Warning: cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka apabila ada kesamaan nama tempat tanggal lahir atau sebagainya ya itu sih mungkin memang ada beberapa author yang punya pikiran sama, jadi jangan anggap saya copycat ya! hm. Cerita ini juga tidak mengandung unsure kekerasaan ke*****grafian. Namun cerita ini agak –banyak- mengandung unsure kegajetisan. Jadi harap tenang jika anda mengalami kesulitan dalam mencerna kata-kata saya yang amburadul ga pake baku serta asal-asalan ini. Baiklah. Saya akan memulai ceritanya.

Ket : Pain Chikushodo MALE! Ini karena author mendadak naksir dia XD

.

.

.

Di sebuah Negeri bernama _Everlasting Land _hiduplah oh bukan, terlebih berkmaksud berpenghunilah banyak semua makhluk yang sudah mati alias bukan hidup di dunia lagi. Ya! tentu saja, _Everlasting Land_ bukan sebuah Negeri yang biasa di tempati orang-orang atau para manusia. Tapi disini, dimana semua makhluk mulai dari yang paling baik hingga yang paling buruk ada disini. Dengan kepemimpinan makhluk yang paling dihormati di alam situ, Minato Namikaze. Ia yang mengendalikan seluruh makhluk-makhluk yang sudah mati. Ia bisa membuat makhluk itu kembali dibangkitkan dan memulai misi didunia manusia. Dan tentunya mereka dapat berinteraksi dengan manusia. Hanya saja, manusia ataupun makhluk yang lain tidak ada yang tau bahwa yang sebenarnya mereka adalah makhluk suruhan Minato untuk menuntaskan misi –maksudnya yang tau hanya Minato dan orang tersebut-. Dalam kebangkitan. Mereka benar-benar dibangkitkan seperti bayi lagi, memulai hidup baru lagi. hanya saja jika sesama makhluknya –penghuni _Everlasting Land_- ya sudah kenal tapi dengan manusia mereka juga harus berintiraksi. Dan juga Jiwa mereka bisa menjadi 2, makhluk gaib sebagai pikiran dan manusia sebagai tubuhnya.

.

Sampai suatu ketika, mayat yang dulunya pernah mati Minato panggil kembali untuk kebangkitannya menyelesaikan misi di Dunia manusia. Yaitu Pain Tendou dan yang dulu pernah jadi Path bersama , Pain Chikushodo. Mereka diberikan misi mengembalikan seorang Peri dari _Fairytale_ -Negeri sebelah- yang kabur dan hidup di Dunia. Tidak diberitahu namanya dan pemimpin dari _Fairytale_ sendiri Kushina Uzumaki sengaja dengan permintaannya. Maksud dan tujuan yang sebenarnya belum diketahui Minato pasti, tapi mengingat keduanya dulu pra-_Everlasting Land_ dan pra-_Fairytale_ didirikan pernah menjadi rekan jadi tidak ada salahnya jika ia mengikuti keinginan itu.

Nah, kini waktunya memberikan pendapat tentang misi itu

"_Leader _, bagaimana caranya kami berdua tau jika seseorang itu adalah yang dimaksud Kushina Uzumaki Jika tidak diberitahu identitasnya" Pain Chikushodo mulai unjuk bicara setelah diberi penjelasan yang sebenarnya tidak jelas itu. Minato diam sesaat kemudian meliriknya.

"caranya kau harus berusaha" tuturnya sambil menyeringai. Pain Tendou disebelahnya hanya tersenyum kecut menyadari apa yang dipikirannya dengan yang dikatakan Leader-Minato adalah sama.

Pain _Kawaii_, sebutan favorit dari Pain Tendou ini hanya mendengus pelan dan mulai jengkel.

"jadi, ketika kalian sudah menemukan peri itu, aku pasti menghubungi kalian seperti biasa. misi kalian dimulai dari sekarang. kalian akan dikirim ke Dunia manusia dan kembali menjadi manusia. Aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Mulai dari keperluan paling penting hingga yang tidak penting. Setidaknya bisa mencukupi hidup kalian karena di dunia manusia dan disini itu berbeda. jadi bersiap-siaplah" ujar Minato kemudian tersenyum. Ia mulai dengan segel tangan /? Dan mengarahkan dua makhluk itu menuju sebuah rumah di dunia manusia yang sudah ia persiapkan. Dan, Cling… hilang deh

Stupid Things

Dua orang berseragam SMU itu berjalan di lorong Sekolah. Diketahui keduanya murid baru di SMU ini. rambut oranye jabrig serta yang satu lagi seperti membentuk pita keatas layaknya anak perempuan, tapi jangan salah! Dia laki-laki! Serta piercing dimana-mana membuat banyak pasang mata memperhatikan laju keduanya, bukan karena ketakutan ya! tapi karena merasa asing dengan kehadiran mereka di _Konoha High School _. sedangkan yang merasa dirinya diperhatikan, dua orang itu dengan santainya berjalan menuju kelas masing-masing yang diketahui berbeda karena usia.

Yap, akhirnya sampai di depan kelas si pita _Kawaii_ ini. ternyata dia masih kelas X di _Konoha High School_

"ingat ya, jangan berbuat yang tidak-tidak." pesan lelaki yang sudah dianggap seperti kakaknya sendiri itu, yap! Dialah Pein Tendou. Sedangkan si _Kawaii_ alias Pein Chikushodo hanya memutarkan kedua bola matanya menandakan ia tidak peduli dengan apa yang diucapkan kakanya kemudian masuk ke kelas sambil memberi salam perpisahan yang berupa tingkah.. 'asal nyelonong'. Hah, pria berambut jabrig itu hanya mendengus pelan kemudian meninggalkan kelas _otouto_nya menuju kelasnya.

-o0o-

Nah, sekarang ia masuk di kelasnya sendiri yaitu kelas XII. Yap! Jadi dia sudah ada di penghujung kelas ternyata.

Lelaki itu duduk coba menenangkan diri sebelum bel masuk berbunyi kencang. Kelas ini tidak begitu ramai. Kursi-kursi juga banyak yang kosong. Kemungkinan besar _Konoha High School_ memang _professional_ untuk tidak menerima murid diluar ketentuan. Jadi memang wajar jika masih ada bangku yang kosong karena satu kelas berisi 30 orang dan bangkunya ada 35.

Tapi Pein Tendou kali ini merasakan banyak aura-aura dan bisikan gila di kelas ini. banyak murid-murid membicarakannya diketahui atau tanpa ia ketahui secara langsung. Juga banyak perempuan yang naksir. Bahkan ocehannya itu kedengaran sampai telinganya.

"tampan sekali"

"dia terlihat dingin!"

"dia punyaku!"

"tidak! dia punyaku!"

"tidak-tidak! aku!"

"heh! Jangan berkhayal! Dia.. dia pasti menyukaiku, oh ! itu pasti!"

"HEH! Jangan ngimpi! Jelek begitu, tampan juga aku!"

"idih orang bolot yang bilang dirimu tampan Shino! Sudah pakai kacamata hitam seperti tukang pijit lagi! cih!"

"diam kau!"

"ah-… namanya siapa yah..?"

"INO! AMBILKAN TISSUE, mimisanku kambuh lagi!"

Eh.. HOEEKS! Seketika muntah belut rasanya denger percakapan itu yang memperebutkan Pain. Lagi-lagi lelaki itu hanya mendengus pelan dan mencoba acuh

Tapi, memang tidak ada salahnya _sih_, lelaki tampan berjiwa super dingin dengan orang asing ini dikagumi banyak orang. Setidaknya dalam hal kemanusiaan dia yang paling cerdas. Mungkin jika ada ulangan mendadak tanpa perlu membaca soal ia sudah tau jawabannya /?

Bersambung…

Gehehehe. Gimana reders…? Alurnya kecepetan ya? Gaje ya? ini terlalu dr(e)amatis banget ya?. Hm, kritik dan saran saya selalu menerima. Ini chp pertama harap menunggu chp keduanya huehehe. Review jangan lupa ya! terimakasih~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 First Day

Rate: T

Pair: Konan x Pein T (bukan Chikushodo ya!)

Genre: Romantis, Dramatis, Gajetis, Anehtis dsb.

Warn: cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka apabila ada kesamaan nama tempat tanggal lahir atau sebagainya ya itu sih mungkin memang ada beberapa author yang punya pikiran sama, jadi jangan anggap saya copycat ya! hm. Cerita ini juga tidak mengandung unsure kekerasaan ke*****grafian. Namun cerita ini agak –banyak- mengandung unsure kegajetisan. Jadi harap tenang jika anda mengalami kesulitan dalam mencerna kata-kata saya yang amburadul ga pake baku serta asal-asalan ini. Baiklah. Saya akan memulai ceritanya.

Ket : Pain Chikushodo MALE! Ini karena author mendadak naksir dia XD (sebenernya pake Chikushodo female, Cuma aku lebih suka kalo dia jadi cowok. Cute XD)

.

.

.

Dasar bodoh! Baru hari pertama saja sudah buat masalah dengan so gaya didepan siswa lain! So adu mulut lagi! Dasar , dia memang sulit diandalkan jika keberadaanya jauh dari Minato-sama

Stupid Things

"Pain, aku sudah katakan padamu 'kan sebelumnya? (baca: jangan berbuat yang tidak-tidak) ini hari pertama kita. jadi bersikap yang wajar-wajar saja" ujar Pain Tendou yang mulai jengkel saat pertengahan pelajarannya tadi terpotong karena di panggil oleh Kurenai –sensei selaku wali kelas Pain Chikushodo. Tapi sementara itu, Pain Chikushodo sendiri malah pura-pura tidak dengar dengan cara –tidak melihat Pain Tendou- "Pain! Kau dengar aku tidak" tanya Pain Tendou makin jengkel melihat kelakuan sang adik pungut /? Yang susah diatur ini.

"em.. aku dengar. Tapi aku bingung, Pain yang kau maksud itu, siapa.." ujar lelaki kecil yang sangat _Kawaii _itu dengan so polos, so tidak tau pedahal dia tau.

"grr…" gemasnya "berhenti jadi orang so bodoh seperti itu! Kau pikir aku tidak tau maksudmu hanya mempermainkanku ha! Hn," dia memberi tatapan mematikan pada bocah yang 2 tahun dibawahnya itu. Memang susah, lagi-lagi sugestinya seperti itu

"ng..oh, .. aku ketahuan ya? baiklah, aku mengaku salah. Kasihanilah aku, tolong jangan beri hukuman padaku. Aku hanya bocah kecil yang tidak tau apa-apa. kumohon…" erangnya sambil menunjukkan ekspresi wajah yang dibuat-buat memelas tapi diakhiri dengan tampang wajah seperti mau ..MUNTAH.

Rada_ ilfil_ sebenarnya. Tapi dia tau bahwa itu hanya mainan piciknya sambil membaca pikiran Pain Tendou. Baiklah, bisa diatur. Lihat saja balasannya, pekik Pain Tendou dalam hati.

Pain Tendou menghela nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan dan dengan sangat berat senyuman atas kejengkelan itu ia berikan pada adiknya.

"ehehe.. iya _otouto BAKA_ yang sulit di andalkan. _Nii-san _tidak akan menghukummu, karena _Nii-san_ tau kau adalah anak yang baik. Jadi jangan buat kakakmu ini jengkel ya ,Pain _Kawaii_ku ..SAYANG" balas Pain Tendou tak mau kalah. Sama-sama membaca pikiran keduanya kembali adu mulut. Dan kini berbalik, Pain Chikushodo seketika _Ilfeel _mendengar sebutan itu.

"CIH! Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu lagi! err—" marahnya menatap Pain Tendou. Sementara Pain Tendou hanya menunjukkan tawa kecilnya kemudian membalas tatapan adik yang kelihatannya sangat tidak suka dipanggil 'sayang' itu. Oh baiklah, dia mulai mengira kakaknya ini seorang _YAOI_ /? "berhenti menatapku!" ia sadar bahwa Pain malah menatapnya dengan tatapan 'menakutkan' –takut dalam segi mesum /?- dan itu makin membuatnya jengkel. Tapi ingat! Semakin ia jengkel, pikiran itu semakin mudah Pein Tendou baca. Jadi tidak ada salahnya ia mengerjai adik yang sudah berani membuatnya susah ini.

dan sekarang ia memalingkan pandangannya. Pain Tendou meminta untuk kembali menatapnya dan bodohnya lagi si bocah yang selalu dianggap Pain dengan bodoh ini tidak mau ikut membaca pikiran Pain Tendou yang bermaksud hanya mengerjainya. "Tidak mau! Wlee" kali ini wajahnya ada dihadapan Pain Tendou namun matanya tertutup. "aku tidak mau melihatmu _BAKA_!" ucapnya masih dengan mata tertutup

"haha," Pain Tendou tertawa pelan "untuk apa menutup mata jika kau sendiri bisa melihatku! Sadarlah, aku tau.. kau melirikku, itu-.. itu terlihat.. hahahaha!" ejek Pain sambil memberikan tawanya. Adik _Kawaii_nya membuka mata dan melihat Pain yang sedang tertawa lepas. Sialan! Pekiknya dalam hati.

"BERHENTI MENERTAWAKANKU PAIIINNN!" sekarang dia mulai mengamuk.

Perlahan Pain memberhentikan tawanya dan melanjutkan rencana mengerjai adiknya itu.

"ehe.. iya, .. Gomennasai ,Pain _Kawaii_ku SAYAANG.. ngeheehe" ia mengulangi kata-katanya lagi dan sekarang Pain Tendou mulai mencolek dagu si _Kawaii_ dengan tampang –aku-mau-tertawa-ha-ha-ha-

"ng,.. AH! PAIN! AKU TIDAK MAU JADI KORBAN _YAOI_MU _aaaaa_!" dia malah menjerit geli kemudian berlari kabur dari Kamar Pain yang semula memintanya untuk menemuinya membicarakan kejadian di sekolah. Namun pada akhirnya hanya seperti ini yang kakaknya lakukan? gila! Pikirnya –Pain C-. Tapi disamping itu Pain Tendou tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya yang benar-benar lepas itu. Terlihat wajah manis dan memerah karena terlalu lama menahan tawa. Dan rasanya hebat jika kali ini ia bisa tertawa lepas –dan bisa membuat Author kelepek-kelepek ngebayanginnya- karena aksi gilanya itu. Rasanya benar-benar sulit dibayangkan –keimutan Pain Tendou waktu ketawa /?-

-o0o-

"jaga rumah ya. jangan kemana-mana. Aku mau pergi sebentar" ujar Pain Tendou di ujung pintu keluar saat melihat sang adik sedang menonton TV dan kemungkinan masih kesal karena tidak mendengarkan ucapannya. Yasudah, mungkin dia butuh waktu sendirian. tidak masalah. Pain meninggalkannya dengan membawa kunci rumah serta menutup rapat seluruh jendela yang ada. Antisipasi jika Pain Chikushodo mau kabur.

Tapi tunggu, bisikan aneh itu mulai merasuki pikiran Pain Chikushodo yang asik menonton TV. _Pintu rumah sengaja kukunci dan jendela sudah kututup semua!_ bisikan itu datang dan dorongan untuk membuka pintu itu makin besar.

Ia beralih pada pintu kemudian menekan knopnya pelan dan mendorongnya. Sial, tidak bisa!

Errr… "PAIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNN!" teriakannya membuat bumi menjadi goyang. Oh, baiklah

-o0o-

Kali ini ia akan berjalan-jalan sebentar di kepadatan Desa Konohagakure yang rasanya panas, cukup panas –jika dibandingkan Amegakure-. Siang ini ia berniat untuk mampir ke pasar tradisional yang ada di Konoha. Hanya melihat-lihat apa saja yang enak dilihat. Atau mungkin bisa membeli sesuatu. Tapi toh itu tidak bisa dibawa pulang ke alamnya. Ah~

.

.

Akhirnya ia sampai setelah beberapa kali bertanya pada penduduk dengan mencoba ramah dan mengingat apa kata Minato untuk bisa bertinteraksi dengan manusia. Itu memang benar, Pein mulai mengingat sifat dinginnya kepada orang asing. Lebih baik ia sedikit meleburkan es yang ada pada jiwanya ini. setidaknya menyapa, atau tersenyum, oh jangan! Jangan tersenyum, itu hanya membuat gadis-gadis di Konoha jadi mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya (baca: teler) /?.

Baiklah, jadi Pain mulai memasuki arena pasar yang padat sampai siang ini. siang bolong nan panas seperti ini masih juga mau ke pasar? Pain tidak habis pikir bagaimana nasibnya sekarang. lihat saja, keringat mulai mengucur disetiap sudut pelipisnya. Oh, izinkan aku mengelapnya (Author gelap mata! *timpuked*).

"err—Panas," erangnya menyeka keringat dengan tangan bolong tanpa kain yang menghalanginya. Oh, bodohnya tangan ini juga penuh dengan keringat. Yaiks

Sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berhenti di pertengahan pasar saat matanya tertarik oleh sebuah pandangan indah disampingnya. Sebuah etalase dengan penuh bentuk origami cantik. Woah~ kakinya melaju tanpa ragu menuju tempat tersebut. Ada beberapa orang menghampiri tempat itu, hanya saja masih ada celah untuknya melihat ukiran-ukiran kertas yang dibuat sangat.. menakjubkan.

Tapi anehnya saat ia sampai di tempat itu suasana jadi sepi. Orang-orang yang sudah mendapatkan keinginannya pergi dan kali ini hanya Pain sendiri, maksudnya dengan pemiliknya juga. Ia melirik kedalam etalase kaca tembus pandang itu. Melihat ukiran-ukiran indah didalamnya. Puluhan yang indah dalam kaca itu tapi yang lebih indah adalah Authornya.. oh, tidak dia salah lihat! Baiklah, satu persatu dipandangi sampai akhirnya pandangannya terhenti di sebuah origami yang berbentuk seorang, em sebuah atau.. se (Aabaikan!) malaikat bersayap. Sungguh indah, dia bisa membuat kertas _blank_ ini menjadi bahan kreatif? Luar biasa.

"em, aku ambil yang ini ya?.." ujar Pain menunjuk origami berbentuk malaikat bersayap yang sudah mengambil separuh hatinya itu /? kemudian melirik Penjualnya, ah~ ternyata ada yang lebih indah, pekiknya dalam hati melihat betapa cantiknya gadis dihadapannya bak bidadari ini. pakaian ala sederhana dengan rambut pendek berwarna biru keunguan serta sanggulan kecil dikepalanya dengan teman bunga origami yang dekat dengan sanggulan itu. Apa dia bercanda menjual origaminya di pasar ini? ah~ seharusnya dia buka toko sendiri.

"ah? Oh, ma'af tuan.. itu tidak dijual. Itu punyaku hanya sebatas pajangan…" ujarnya manis. Manis, sangat manis ketimbang apapun yang manis saat dicicipi. Tapi gadis ini manis dengan senyumannya yang pasti bisa memikat seluruh lelaki seantero. Ah~ jadi Pain yang mau teler siang ini karena kejatuhan bidadari cantik /? . baik, berhenti berkhayal!

"..kenapa kau tidak membuat bentuk yang sama untukmu dan ini untukku?" nadanya menaik. oh, pupus sudah. Dikira es dalam dirinya sudah lebur. Ternyata belum. Pundungannya juga masih menyerangnya ternyata.

"a-ah.. k-kenapa begitu?"

"karena aku mau yang ini"

"T-tuan.. tapi aku tidak menjualnya" kini suaranya terdengar seperti orang ketakutan. Ia menatap Pain dengan tatapan yang –sungguh – tidak – bisa – dibayangkan-. Tidak semestinya ia memanggil orang sebayanya dengan sebutan Tuan ini. rasanya seperti sudah tua saja ,erang Author /?

"hah, baiklah." Perlahan esnya melebur. Ia coba membaca pikiran penjual ini yang,.. akankah ia memberikan origami yang Pain mau atau malah acuh? Oh,tapi rasanya aneh. Itu semua gagal! Pikirannya menolak memasuki apa yang dipikirkan perempuan ini. Lain, rasanya lain! Apa dia bukan manusia? _Kok_ aku tidak bisa membaca pikirannya? , Pikir Pain bingung.

"tapi ada yang lain, Tuan bisa pilih satu"

"ngh..aku mau yang itu. Dan berhenti memanggilku Tuan."

"e-eeh.. g-gomennasai. Baiklah, aku tetap tidak menjualnya. Sekali lagi ma'af" ujar perempuan itu. Pain berpikir dua kali, jika ia pergi… sayang, pemandangan indah memandangi gadis ini harus terpotong. Jika besok? Membeli salah satu selain keinginan pertamanya? Tidak! namanya itu tidak konsisten! Ayo berpikir, setidaknya bersama perempuan ini bisa sampai sore nanti. Jarang-jarang kan di _Everlasting Land _ada perempuan secantik dia?

"em.. bagaimana jika kau mengajarkanku membuatnya? Pasti bisa kan..?" pikiran piciknya keluar. Dasar wajah lelaki, susah jika sudah bertemu gadis cantik.

Bersambung…

Ngehehehe. Chapter dua. Terlalu berbelit-belit kah? Atau alur kecepatan? Gaje? Terlalu dramatis? Baiklah, aku hanya author amatir. Jika tidak suka saya menerima keritikan kok. Satu review dari anda adalah kebangkitan semangat dari saya melanjutkan cerita ini :) terimakasih~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Konan

Rate: T

Pair: Konan x Pein T (bukan Chikushodo ya!)

Genre: Romantis, Dramatis, Gajetis, Anehtis dsb.

Warn: cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka apabila ada kesamaan nama tempat tanggal lahir atau sebagainya ya itu sih mungkin memang ada beberapa author yang punya pikiran sama, jadi jangan anggap saya copycat ya! hm. Cerita ini juga tidak mengandung unsure kekerasaan ke*****grafian. Namun cerita ini agak –banyak- mengandung unsure kegajetisan. Jadi harap tenang jika anda mengalami kesulitan dalam mencerna kata-kata saya yang amburadul ga pake baku serta asal-asalan ini. Baiklah. Saya akan memulai ceritanya.

Ket : Pain Chikushodo MALE! Ini karena author mendadak naksir dia XD (sebenernya pake Chikushodo female, Cuma aku lebih suka kalo dia jadi cowok. Cute XD)

.

.

.

Ah~ pertama kali bertemu dengannya seperti ada sebuah sengatan yang berbeda. pikiranku memang menolak membaca pikirannya. Tapi semenjak aku menjadi manusia hati ini tak bisa menolak sengatan berbeda itu. Andai saja sengatan itu Nampak, jelas saja aku akan takjub jika mengetahui sebuah fakta bahwa ada cinta pada pandangan pertama ~

Stupid Things

"a-ah?" perempuan itu kelihatan kaku.

"ya.. bentuk yang lain. Hm, aku akan membayarmu" ucap Pain, berat. Entah kerasukan apa hanya mengatakan itu saja rasanya ada rasa tidak suka. Bukan karena dia tidak mau mengeluarkan uang selembarpun tapi.. ia hanya takut perempuan ini mengira yang tidak-tidak bahwa .. Pain hanya seorang yang so pamer harta. Eh! Tapi tidak. perempuan itu diam sesaat kemudian mengangguk pelan menandakan ia mengiyakannya , ingat! Bukan bagian dari 'aku akan membayarmu'. Pain membalasa senyuman itu dengan senyuman kegirangan. Kemudian masuk ke dalam tempat dimana perempuan itu berada. Ia duduk disampingnya dan dilihat dalam laci itu banyak tumpukan kertas _blank _yang belum dibentuk sama sekali.

"..Pain Tendou" Pain mengulurkan tangannya kemudian menatap Konan. Berharap uluran tangan ini terbalaskan dan jika besok ia tidak lagi di dunia manusia, izinkan dia bisa menyentuh tangannya saja. walau terakhir dan hanya sekali.

"..K-Konan" gadis itu terlihat _blushes_ sambil menggapai tangan Pain. Oh~ kesempatan emas! Harusnya Pain banyak-banyak berterimakasih pada Minato karena mengizinkannya kembali hidup di dunia dan menemui gadis cantik seperti ..Konan.

Hah, sekilas dan tangan itu terpisah lagi.

Keduanya terduduk. Konan berniat untuk mengawali, hanya saja rasanya sangat kikuk. Sedangkan Pein, sedari tadi difikirannya kapan Konan akan mengawalinya? Setidaknya dengan berkata _kau mau aku ajarkan bentuk apa?_ ah, tapi dia diam terus. Ternyata apa yang ditunggu-tunggu Pein bukanlah apa yang akan Konan lakukan. hn, jadi memang seharusnya dia yang memulai.

"..kapan kau akan mengajarkanku" ucap Pein. Deg, membuat Konan seketika kaget. Mau nangis, kok bisa-bisanya orang yang baru dikenal ini langsung bicara sedingin itu. Dasar Pein baka! Kau tidak bisa memperlakukan perempuan dengan baik! Itu tindakan bodoh, kenapa kau mesti mengatakan kata-kata itu!

"a..a-"

"..gomen" singkatnya saat mendengar suara Konan yang terpatah-patah. Itu bukan perintah dari apa yang difikirkannya. Aneh, tapi hati nya, hatinya yang meminta untuk mengucapkan kata itu. Seakan-akan perasaannya tau. bukan seperti itu yang seorang perempuan inginkan.

"d-daijoubu Pein-san, em.. jadi bagaimana kalau aku ajarkan kau membuat bentuk anjing?" tawarnya, kini perasaan Konan mulai mereda sementara saat menyadari bahwa orang dihadapannya ini mudah meminta ma'af. Dia sempat berfikir jika orang dingin semacam Pein sulit untuk mengucapkan kata.. ma'af

"hm, boleh." Anjing ya? rasanya bentuk sebuah anjing origami itu tidak asing baginya.

"baiklah"

Konan mulai mengambil satu atau beberapa lembar kertas origami dari laci etalasenya kemudian beberapa ia berikan pada Pein. Ia muemulai dengan perlahan, menekuk melipat dan sebagainya sambil dengan intruksi-intruksi yang ia berikan pada Pein. Sementara itu Pein kesulitan dalam beberapa hal, pertama ia mulai merusak kertas yang halus itu jadi kusut, kedua sekarang yang ia lakukan hanya mendengar suara Konan serta melihat tingkahnya yang sedang melipat-lipat itu. _Dia giat sekali, pura-pura tidak tau atau memang tidak sadar aku sedang memandanginya_ pikirnya mendengar Konan yang menceracau tidak jelas.

.

"nah jadi, mana buatanmu Pein-san , lho-" ujarnya menunjukkan hasil karyanya. Indah, semua orang pasti berkata begitu. Origami milik Konan memang terlihat dan berkesan lebih mengangumkan dari milik siapapun. Jadi tidak salah jika origami-origaminya ini ia jual dan menjadi kenang-kenangan darinya untuk seluruh pembeli (luar konoha dan konoha). Tapi, _kok dia diam saja?_ pasti, batinnya bicara seperti itu. Lelaki ini minta untuk mengajarinya. Tapi dia sendiri malah diam saja

"ng..sulit" pekiknya pelan. Sambil meratapi kertasnya yang sudah di_uek-uek _tidak jelas.

"hh, karena belum terbiasa" Konan tertawa kecil. Oh manisnya~

.

.

.

Ternyata waktu mereka bersama tidak lama. sekarang sudah pukul 3 (waktu Konohagakure, karena beda desa beda jam :v) sore. Yap! Pastinya waktu untuk konan menutup toko atau lebih tepatnya.. –entahlah- . memang seperti biasanya begitu. Tapi toh walaupun buka toko ga sampai seharian juga dagangannya sudah habis duluan. Hebat benar!

Yea, pastinya Pein sendiri yang masih ada bersama Konan takjub saat melihat etalasenya sudah kosong. Ia berpikir keras. _Kok_ hebat sekali gadis ini

"Pein-san, kau tidak pulang?" tanyanya ramah saat ia mulai siap untuk kembali kerumahnya. Masih melihat keadaan Pein yang diam membisu belum beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Hap, tapi tidak begitu lama setelah ia mendengar Konan bicara. seketika ia melirik Konan dengan tampang 'datar' tak berekspresi.

"kau sendiri tidak pulang?" ia berbalik tanya. Dasar bodoh! Sudah siap begitu kenapa masih ditanya, geram Author /?. Konan terkekeh

"tentu saja aku mau pulang."

"ng.." Pein meng-_ng_-ria /? . sebenarnya ragu-ragu. "…pulang bersama?" ucapnya pelan. Sedikit tertunduk. Ia tak tau kenapa. Tapi ini semua karena pikirannya menolak apa yang di pikirkan Konan. Ia hanya takut dan bisa saja merasa malu jika Konan tidak mau pulang bersamanya, bersama orang yang baru dikenalnya kurang dari waktu 24 jam ini.

"a-ah, oh.. tentu saja, boleh" katanya ceria. Oh, Pein bangkit dari rundukan mirisnya tak percaya. Apa? ah~ hebat! Kesempatan emas memang selalu memihaknya.

Ia sedikit merunduk malu lagi dan,.. ia tak mau perempuan ini tau bahwa dalam rundukan itu dia tersenyum.

-o0o-

"apa penghasilanmu dalam sehari selalu seperti hari ini?" tanya Pein berjalan bersama. Ditemani langit sore yang sudah mulai memerah. Penduduk desa terlihat sedang bermain ria untuk menyambut datangnya malam. Waktu paling hangat di desa ini, sore menuju malam.

"o-oh. Tidak juga, mungkin karena factor pasar Konoha ada di perbatasan desa. Jadi banyak yang berkunjung. Memangnya siapa yang mau dengan origami biasa seperti punyaku. Itu klasik ,Pein-san"

"tidak juga. Origamimu indah. Buktinya aku memintamu untuk mengajariku kan?" ia bicara. dengan gaya dingin yang kembali berkunjung pada dirinya. Tangannya dimasukkan kesaku celanyanya dan bicara tanpa melirik Konan, belum sampai saat ini setelah mereka keluar dari arena pasar. Oh, sekarang Konan nge_blush_ dikatain origaminya indah.

"a-ah, a-arigatou Pein-san." Sebenarnya dia sadar, pujiaan seperti itu memang banyak dilontarkan pengunjung yang membeli origaminya. Tapi _kok_ rasanya jika Pein yang bilang ada sebuah rasa yang beda. Seperti… -oh – dia – tadi – memujiku – benarkah –

"rumahmu dimana? Mau sekalian kuantarkan?" tawar Pein –m – o – d – u – s – . sekarang baru saja ia memberhentikan langkahnya didepan suatu gang dan mulai melirik Konan.

"ah? Sepertinya tidak usah. Terimakasih sebelumnya"

"terimakasih untuk apa? seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu Hn. Tapi kau yakin?"

"yakin apa?"

"— kau bisa pulang sendiri?"

"haha, jangan khawatirkan aku! tentu saja"

"uh. Baiklah, Ki wo tasukete" ujarnya kemudian berlalu pergi –begitu – saja- . ada rasa kesal juga dalam hati. Ah~

Bersambung…

Awe! Amazayenmalik /? Ini chapter 3 paling –menurutku- gaje dan berantakan. Semoga berkenan dihati para Konpevs dan jangan berhenti ngefans KonanxPein :D /? Terimakasih~ salam Hime Riri yah *cium seluruh pembaca /?*


	4. Chapter 4

Cahpter 4 Telling to Chikushodo : She Likes An Angel

Ini sebelumnya Ri mau bilang makasih banget sama ava yang udah bikin semangat Ri naik puncak /? Lagi, tapi sebelumnya emang harus kasih keterangan gitu yah. Ri juga baca review dari ava di cerita buatan Ri yang sebelumnya. Dan ma'af sekali kalau masih terasa 'kurang' dan, makasih /lagi/ juga karena udah bersedia review panjang XD . sebenarnya ini salah satu kelemahan Ri, kurang ngebaku basa endonesa dan masih kekurangan kata-kata jadi kata-katanya amburadul gitu. So /? buat seluruh Konpevs /kalo ada xP/ yang baca Ri minta ma'af banget kalo masih ada kurang serta kata-kata sulit dimengerti dan bikin mabok orang yang bacanya XD /plis deh/

Rate: T

Pair: Konan x Pein T (bukan Chikushodo ya!)

(+) Disclaimer: Ri minjem beberapa karakter dari Naruto aja ya /bicara sama om Masashi/ tapi kalo harus mengaku, ri memang ga kereatip. Cerita naruto yang sebenarnya, yang series /? Sekuel /? Movie Itu semuanya karya om Masashi yang super amazayenmalek /?

Genre: Romantis, Dramatis, Gajetis, Anehtis dsb.

Warn: CANON, AU, TYPOS, dan jika bahasa kurang berkenan Ri minta mangap /? Ralat ma'af maksudnya :') .

cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka apabila ada kesamaan nama tempat tanggal lahir atau sebagainya ya itu sih mungkin memang ada beberapa author yang punya pikiran sama, jadi jangan anggap saya copycat ya! hm. Cerita ini juga tidak mengandung unsure kekerasaan ke*****grafian. Namun cerita ini agak –banyak- mengandung unsure kegajetisan. Jadi harap tenang jika anda mengalami kesulitan dalam mencerna kata-kata saya yang amburadul ga pake baku serta asal-asalan ini. Baiklah. Saya akan memulai ceritanya.

Ket : Pein for Pein Tendou. Chikushodo for Pein Chikushodo.

Pain Chikushodo MALE! Ini karena author mendadak naksir dia XD (sebenernya pake Chikushodo female, Cuma aku lebih suka kalo dia jadi cowok. Cute XD)

.

.

.

Kau tau malaikat kan? Yang punya sayap itu? Yang bisa terbang itu? Yeaah~ itulah dia, dia malaikat yang sedang hinggap dihatiku. Entahlah, aku jadi melantur begini semenjak mulai menaruh hati pada malaikat pertama yang kulihat didunia manusia. Kupikir tidak ada, ternyata.. ah~ kalian tahu kan?

Stupid Things

"Tadaima~" ujarnya setelah masuk rumahnya yang semula ia kunci. Ia datang tepat saat matahari sudah menenggelamkan sinarnya dan berganti tugas dengan bulan. Baiklah, dia tau apa yang terjadi kenapa suasana rumah kali ini sangat sunyi.

"Pein,Pein Chiku,Pein _Kawaii_" sahutnya sambil berjalan dan kembali mengunci pintu rumahnya. Oh! Dia –memang- sadar, Chikushodo marah karena pintu rumah dan seluruh jendela dikunci.

"Hn, dimanapun kau bersembunyi aku sudah tau. ma'af ya, tadi aku hanya curiga saja. takutnya jika kau tidak dirumah nantinya kau tidak akan pulang lagi (baca: ngelayab)" ujar Pein yang kedengarannya 'acuh' kemudian kembali masuk dalam kamar dan –kemungkinan besar akan kembali- merenungi kejadian yang belum berlalu lama ini. Hm, memang ada saatnya nostalgia.

Tapi disisi lain, ada seseorang yang tengah mendengus kesal dari bawah meja makan. Tentu saja, lelaki pemilik rambut berpita itu. Kesal! Harusnya dia yang mengerjai Pein setiap saat! Ngrr..!

Ia mulai bangkit kemudian bermaksud untuk –setidaknya melakukan hal yang tidak membosankan dengan bersembunyi dibawah meja- mengobrol satu atau dua kata pada Pein, bahkan mungkin lebih.

Bruak..!

".."

Mata Pein menyipit kebingungan. Orang yang tengah membarinkan tubuhnya dengan menatap langit serta tangannya yang ditekuk dibawah kepalanya itu mendadak melirik kearah pintu dimana suara itu berlangsung.

"Minato-sama tidak memberiku uang lebih untuk membereskan pintu. Jadi jangan rusakkan pintu kamarku!" ketusnya. Oh~ wajah _kawaii_nya terlihat mau merengut kesal. Bibirnya memanyun 5cm. "heeh, berhenti menunjukkan itu" ujar Pein mengalihkan wajahnya.

"kau menyebalkan sekaliPeiiin! Uwaahh…" Ih! Ada apa dengan anak ini? sifatnya seperti bunglon. Mudah berubah. Tadi siang so _cool_, sekarang jadi merengek-rengek tidak jelas begini. Pein meliriknya geli kemudian kembali mengabaikannya. Chikushodo mendekat dan duduk disampingnya yang tengah merefleksikan diri. "kau seharusnya minta ma'af _BAKA_!" teriaknya kesal.

"ah? Untuk apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"kau sudah membuatku kesal! Mengunciku dirumah sendirian! dan… tidak ada makanan apa apa! kau harus ingat! Kita itu manusia! Butuh makan!"

"uangnya mana?"

"seharusnya aku yang bilang dan kau segera memberiku uang! _BAKA ANIKIIII_!"

"Hn"

"berhenti bersikap so dingin!"

"baiklah, maumu apa? mau makan? Masa _sih_ _laper_? Aku saja yang tidak makan.. eh, waktu istirahat tadi makan _kok. _Hehe. Nah, Pein _Kawaii_ dengar dulu ya. aku mau cerita. Mungkin bisa membuatmu kenyang"

"mana bisa"

"diam dulu!"

"Hn"

"Nah!" ia memutus sebentar untuk merubah posisi jadi lebih baik. Pein mulai duduk disamping Chikushodo yang menatapnya dengan sangat garing. _Yang bunglon itu siapa_? Tanyanya dalam hati. Tentu saja Pein tau Chikushodo sedang membicarakannya dalam hati, ah! Tapi dia mau cerita dulu~ "ah~ tadi aku bertemu dengan seorang perempuan."

"lalu?"

"jangan dipotong!"

"aku tidak bawa pisau"

"tidak lucu"

"baiklah"

Ia meghela nafas pelan kemudian memandang Chikushodo perlahan. Lekukan dari sudut bibir itu mulai terlhat. _Ih aku mau tonjok wajahnya. _Ucap Chikushodo dalam hati berkomentar. _Nak, sebelum kau tonjok. Author akan segera menamatkan bagianmu!_ Erang Author karena tidak suka dengan apa yang mau dilakukan Chikushodo pada Pein /?

Lanjut, sekarang wajah itu memaling lagi dan… seperti sedang menghayal kemudian bergumam pelan.

"nn.. She Likes an Angel"

".."

"ah? Tentu saja, dia malaikat dan kau setannya" ejeknya, sekarang sudah mulai dalam bentuk lisan yang terdengar.

"un? Haah, kau juga sejenisnya. Ah! Diam sebentar lah! Aku mau melanjutkan ceritaku! Dan ingat ya! jika kau bilang-bilang pada Minato-sama aku menyukai perempuan! Habis kau!"

"he? Untuk apa? dia juga pasti tau.. dan, kau? Mau menghabisiku? Yang benar saja! kita ini sudah mati ,Pein!"

"o-oh iya"

_Kok _lelaki ini berubah dramatis jika bertemu sejenisnya ya? nah! Jadi salah satu keunikan Pein Tendou adalah, dia lebih suka bersikap dingin kepada orang lain dan lebih menunjukkan sikap kegilaan dan sikap normalnya pada orang terdekatnya. Dan yang menurutnya paling dekat hanya, Pein Chikushodo. Dan tentu saja, dari awal sampai akhir Pein Chikushodo tau karakter Pein yang sebenarnya. Dan begitu sebaliknya. –bermaksud, bersikap bunglon-

Ah~ pokoknya malam itu malam paling hebat yang sulit dijelaskan. Pein menceritakan semuanya pada Chikushodo. Kehidupan baru, ada cinta baru.

-o0o-

Pagi yang cerah. Kemungkinan besar pulang sekolah ini ia akan kembali ke Pasar untuk bertemu Konan ya.. pastinya dengan dusta dan alasan yang sudah ia rangkai demi bisa bertemu perempuan yang berhasil merebut setengah dari apa yang semestinya ia lakukan di dunia manusia itu (baca: cari Peri _Fairytale_). Yap! Pein rasa untuk waktu-waktu ini ia harus refreshing dulu dan berinteraksi, barangkali satu dari orang yang dekat dengannya adalah peri yang dia cari. Bisa saja kan?

-o0o-

(Alur rada ngaret karena tidak ada hal penting yang mesti di jelaskan dalam satu bagian ini.)

1,2,3 hari -awalnya memang baik-baik saja. Pein juga akhir-akhir ini sering bolak-balik pasar dan bawa oleh-oleh Origami sampai membuat Chikushodo kesal dan membentaknya dengan perkataan _"Origami tidak bisa dimakan ,Baka!"_ hah, kata favoritenya tidak pernah ketinggalan _Baka_. Oh, tapi bicara soal kata favorite itu. Pein Chikushodo kembali lagi dengan masalah baru. Kali ini kakak kelas ditantang olehnya karena ucapannya tak sengaja terdengar oleh seniornya itu. Hn, sayang sekali. Yang kali ini Pein sedang senang-senangnya, Chikushodo malah mencari masalah. Tapi harus diingat! Chikushodo memang memiliki watak keras kepala dan tidak mau mengalah. Tentu saja, pulang sekolah ini ia akan menunjukkan apa kemampuannya. Hey! mereka hanya manusia biasa!

Bersambung..

XD ma'af sekali alur ngaret serta gaje dan kecepetan. Ri baru sekali ini bikin cerita ngaret ._. abis bingung lagi saya mau nambahin kejadian apa. sementara semua alur sudah saya sesuaikan di bagian-bagian tertentu /ini gelibet banget bahasanya/ tapi semoga suka dan tidak berhenti jadi Konpevs /emang mau/ (y) review maybe? Flame juga boleh :') Terimakasih :")) salam Hime Riri


End file.
